It Could Happen
by SilverChocolate
Summary: What limits are ppl willing to push for the ones they love? CHAPTER 5 IS UP! R/R! More people kidnapped..a marriage proposal...and see someone's butt get kicked.
1. A New Life

**Title**: It Could Happen – Sequel to How Could It Be?

**Summary**: Helga and Arnold have new lives. Witness how they fall deeply for each other throughout this story of romance, action, and drama. (Hopefully it'll be actiony and drama-y) Challenges are faced. What depths would some people go to to get the ones they love? Oh yeah, Jacqueline's in here too. 

**Rating**: PG-13 for adult content 

**A/N: **Well…hope you all review…and…yes. Hope you all are happy that I made this sequel… I worked hard on it.   
  


Chapter One: A New Life 

****

"Aaarrgg! ARNOLD!" Helga screamed. "Diapers! Hurry!" 

Arnold dashed into the room with diapers in his hands and quickly gave them to Helga as she disposed of the dirty diaper and put the new one on Jacqueline. They had managed to make a small area for the baby in Helga's room. The week after the baby was born, they had bought a crib, rocking chair, mobile…everything you can think of…just for their bundle of joy. 

Yeah, now a days, Arnold would sleep in a cot in Helga's room and share the responsibility of the baby during the night. Before, he just stayed in his room with the baby walkie-talkies in his and Helga's room. Then when the baby cried, he would stumble down the stairs and go to Helga's room. Though it wasn't the most efficient way to help. He ended up fracturing his arm falling down one night. 

It's all better now though. He currently still sleeps in the same room as Helga. Every weekend, they take little Jacqueline out to the park to just stroll around. All the locals loved her and didn't give it a second thought that Arnold had knocked up Helga, or that they were still in High School. 

Probably the only people who haven't seen Jacqueline were Helga's parents. 

"Ah, fresh and clean," Helga smiled, kissing Jacqueline's forehead. "You are just so adorable…yes you are…" 

Jacqueline giggled and her chubby little hands opened towards Helga. Helga raised her up. "Such a darling little girl." 

Arnold loved seeing Helga's maternal side. After all those years of beating kids up and acting like she doesn't have a heart at all, she suddenly starts acting caring and motherly. He just couldn't get enough of it. That's probably why he kept her with him for so long. 

Helga bounced the baby lightly and said silly things to her. 

Arnold let out a sigh and fell back on Helga's pink covered bed. Helga put Jacqueline back in her crib to play with her teddy bear and stood in front of Arnold. "Don't tell me you're tired!" 

"Nah, I had my share of four hours of sleep last night," he yawned. "I can barely notice my red eyes anymore. The burning seemed to ease after the sixth month of being with Jacqueline." 

"But, Arnold…Jacqueline's only five months old." 

"My point exactly." 

Helga rolled her eyes and fell on top of him. "Oof!" growled Arnold. "What do you think I am? A bean bag?" 

"You're very stupid, Arnold." 

"Is that what you really think?" 

"Really, Arnold. School started, we're seniors, Jackie is growing up. We gotta start loosening up." She sat up on Arnold's thighs and bent down and kissed his lips. 

Lately, she was so proud of herself for losing almost all of the weight she'd gained during pregnancy, she just couldn't help but get all over Arnold. Quite unbelivable, I know. But you should've seen the way she worked out. Low Carb diets, Vegetarian Mondays, No grain Thursdays. It was crazy. She spent her whole summer losing weight. 

Arnold, on the other hand, spent his summer reading to her about steps on taking care of children. 

"Mmm," he murmered in between kisses. "Been taking lessons, have you?" 

"You can say that…" She began to kiss down his neck, as her hands went under his shirt and on top of his body. You wouldn't believe what a strong body he had. 

The baby began to cry. 

Helga pouted and exasperatedly sighed and fell on top of Arnold again. Arnold kissed the top of Helga's forehead and lifted her off of him and went to go tend to the baby. 

Helga flipped over and layed on her back. "Don't tell me she's hungry…"

"Nah. Just feels a little stuffy." 

"Big surprise…this whole room is stuffy. It just screams 'I'm so dull, Helga…give me some energy! Open a window! Give me some colors!'" 

Arnold rolled his eyes. "Do you wanna go outside, Helga?" 

Helga inhaled a deep breath and held it. She let it out slowly. "Nope. Not really." 

"Then we have no choice but to be tortured here." 

"But, why though?" 

"It's taco night. Grandma's having a fiesta." 

"Whoopdie doo," replied Helga, twirling her index finger in the air. She sat up on her bed. "I wouldn't want to miss _taco night_." 

"That's why I asked you if you wanted to go out. Ya know, I was thinking maybe we could go out tonight and eat somewhere really nice and fancy. Like Chez Paris. And maybe leave Jacqueline here with Suzie…" Arnold winked, cradling Jacqueline in his arms. 

"Maybe then we could hide out in my room until we hear the baby cry through the baby talkies." His voice sounded so warming. So sexy. So utterly Arnold. 

Helga instantly smiled. "Sounds like a plan." 

"I'll give you an hour to get ready. It's five o'clock. By the time the clock strikes six…I'll be here for you." 

"What about Jackie?" 

"I'm dropping her off right now. Don't worry." He gave her a warm smile and walked out of the room. 

Helga raised an eyebrow and started giggling furiously. Quickly, she ran into the bathroom to get ready. 

Arnold knocked on the door. "Suzie," he said loudly. 

The door opened. "Oh Hi Arnold!" She greeted. "Wanna come in and sit down?" 

"Ah, no, no. I was just wondering if you could watch Jacqueline tonight. I'm taking Helga out for dinner tonight. You know? To ease her stress," said Arnold. 

"Aw, that is so sweet…where are you two going?" 

"Chez Paris." 

"Aww!" she awed. "I remember when I used to go there. When I was still going out with that _dentist_!" She looked at Oskar inside. "You know, he would've never made me pay for the check!" 

"Aw, Suzie! I told you I would pay you back! I promise…see I'm going to go to work now. To pay you back." Oskar gathered up a few papers on the coffee table and stuffed them into his coat pockets and made his way out the door through Suzie and Arnold. "See? I'm getting an early start to make more money. Ha ha?" 

"Oh puh-lease, Oskar." 

Oskar glanced at Jacqueline. "Can I hold her?" 

Before Arnold could say anything, Oskar took Jacqueline from his arms. "Aw, she's turning so beautiful, Arnold. She has your head." 

"Yeaah…okay." 

"Oskar!" snapped Suzie. 

"All I need is fifty dollars. Please, Suzie? I love you…" He held the baby close to him. 

Suzie rolled her eyes and reached into her pocket and took out a fifty and gave it to Oskar whom gave the baby to Suzie and then ran off. "I promise I'll bring it back!" He shouted down the stairs. 

"The fact is…he always comes home in the middle of the night and starts sucking his thumb and starts to cry about being mugged." She rolled her eyes. 

Arnold chuckled. "When Jacqueline's asleep you can go ahead and put her in Helga's room." 

Suzie grinned. "Alright. I know the drill. Have a nice night Arnold."  

"You too, Suzie. And thanks again." 

"No problem." 

Red or black, red or black, red or black. Arg! Since when did choosing between a black and red dress become so difficult?! Red would be nice because it's so seductive. But her black dress was so cute and sexy. Thinking, thinking…

"That's it!" she growled. "I'm going to wear the blue dress!" 

Not a bad pick, if you ask me, it had a glittery sequence on the neckline and it was low cut, along with speghetti straps. It brought out the color of her blonde hair. She put it on with fifteen minutes to spare and put her face together and put up her hair. Just as she was putting on some mascara, there was a knock on her door. 

"_Mademoiselle_!" called Arnold. 

"Uh…just five seconds!" Helga shouted back. Quickly, she combed up her eyelashes with the mascara and grabbed her purse. She stood in front of the door and drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then, she finally opened the door to see Arnold smirking wearing a white dress shirt and black pants. 

How classy…and oh-so tempting to Helga. She had an urge to take it off. 

"You look beautiful," he complimented, putting out his bent arm. 

Helga linked her arm with his. "You don't look too bad yourself." Together they walked down the hall and down the stairs. 

Just as they were approaching the front door, Grandma caught a glimpse of them as she sat in the living room. 

"Hola Arnold, Hola Seniorita Helga!" she greeted. "Not staying for tacos tonight?" 

"No, Grandma…we're going out tonight. Don't wait up," replied Arnold. 

"Have fun! Oopa!" She shouted back at them as they walked out the door. 

"Oopa?" mumbled Helga. "Isn't that Greek?" 

Arnold shrugged. "Grandma doesn't know the difference." 

 "_Bonjour! Je m'appelle Pierre_. And I am your waiter for tonight," said the snobby French man with his long nose stuck up, wearing a cheap tux. He handed Arnold and Helga their menus. "Tonight we have a special French Onion Soup." 

"Thank you," said Helga. 

"Would you two like anything to drink?" he offered. 

"Water is fine…" replied Arnold. 

"_Oui_," mumbled Pierre. "Right away." He walked away. 

Helga smiled and closed her menu. "I feel _so_ good being here with you. Just you and me. Helga and Arnold. Exactly the way it's supposed to be." She leaned her cheek on her hand. "Don't you just love being out at night?" 

"_J'adore _it." He grinned. "And I love your hair too…and your dress…and your lipstick…" he leaned in closer to Helga. 

The waiter cleared his throat. 

Arnold straightened up. 

Pierre gave them each their glasses of water and took their orders. What a lovely night it was molding to be. They were both going to be alone for the whole night, the moon was full and they were sharing a candlelit dinner. Such a picture perfect moment. 

"Can this night get any better?" wondered Helga aloud. "I feel so good." 

"Me too…" he took her hands in his and lifted them up to his lips. "And you look just beautiful…" 

Helga smiled. "Why thank you, football head." She giggled. 

"Things don't seem too bad after being able to spend some romantic nights with you." 

"There can be a lot more romantic nights…maybe we can even have some romantic get-aways. Maybe go to Paris. Drink some champaigne," sighed Helga. 

"Yeah. Go on a cruise to Florida." 

"Dancing the night away…" Helga smiled. "Yeah, that would be my fantasy. Just to dance barefoot on the beach, while the sun is setting…" 

"Sounds good."  

Then Helga heard a familiar murmer in the table next to theirs. She couldn't put her finger on who it was. But it was so utterly familiar. Yeah, it was rude to stare, but she had to turn around and look at who they were. 

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Miriam?" It was her mother. Not with Big Bob…no, no. But with another man. About the same height, thinner, and with a full head of dark brown hair and a mustache. He looked so familiar. 

Helga could've sworn she'd seen him somewhere before. Then a stupid chime rang in her head. _Oh my God,_ she thought, _my mother is going out with the appliance guy from TV. What's his name? Oh yeah, Aaron of Aaron's Appliance Kingdom.  _

Miriam tipped her glass of champagne over on the table cloth. She looked so different. She wasn't wearing her glasses and her eyes were done with black mascara and eyeliner. Her hair was up really nicely and her lips were a lush red. Whoa. Miriam looked hot. 

Her white gloves fingers touched her lips. "Oh my…Helga dear…" 

"Is this one of your daughters?" the man mumbled. He looked better than in the commercials. But Helga just completely ignored him. 

"Mom…what are you doing…?" 

"H-Helga…this is Aaron. Aaron Blackwell," Miriam tried to say calmly. 

"The Appliance guy from TV?" Arnold wondered aloud. 

Helga glared back at him. She suddenly realized that she was standing up. "Where's Big Bob?" 

"He's out of town in Seattle for business." 

"And so what's this guy doing here?" 

"I'm your mother's boyfriend," he said humbly. 

As much as Helga knew Miriam and Big Bob's relationship was getting old, she didn't realize they didn't care for each other _this_ much. "Is this true?" she looked at Miriam with dazed eyes. 

"Well…" mumbled Miriam. 

"Well? Yes or no?" 

"Yes." Miriam shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "Look, Helga," she looked around her. "Can we possibly talk about this later?" 

"I can't believe you would do this! I mean! UGH!" Helga stormed out of the resteraunt. 

"Oh dear," muttered Miriam, burying her face in her hands. 

Arnold ran out after Helga. 

"C'mon, Helga…be sensible," pleaded Arnold. "You just don't walk out of a fancy restaurant like that!" 

"Didn't you see who my mom was with?" she scowled. "I knew that the two were falling apart, but _this_ is crazy." 

"So I'm guessing you don't want to go back in?" 

"What do you think?" She crossed her arms and frowned. 

"Well, then let's go home." Arnold forced himself to smile. 

Helga looked at him. "You really want to go home?" 

Arnold nodded. "If it'll make you happy." He put his arm around her waist. "I'd do anything to see you happy." 

Helga put her hand in Arnold's back pocket. "I…" she murmered softly. 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm really happy that you care so much about me." She grinned. _Damn, _she thought, _why couldn't you say it?_

"Of course," he kissed her cheek. 

***

They walked into Helga's room quietly to find it dark and cold. They tiptoed to Jacqueline's crib and switched on a light. She was sleeping soundly with her stuffed teddy bear in her arm. The pink blanket covered her whole body. 

"She's sleeping," whispered Helga. 

"I can see that," Arnold replied. 

The two of them leaned over the wooden crib and smiled at their baby. "I can't wait until she can talk." 

"Yeah, then she can be a smart-mouth like her mother," Arnold joked. 

Helga jabbed her elbow into his rib. 

"Joke!" he chuckled. 

"She'll be the most popular girl in school. And have only the best. We'll turn her into a new Rhonda, except not as conceited and she'll have taste." 

"Good idea. Then we'll let her date when she's thirty-five." 

"My thoughts exactly," commented Helga. "Oh, you just reminded me…the other day I heard that Lila wants to get back together with you." 

Arnold groaned. "She's such a spaz…man, can't she bug someone else?" 

"You _could_ go out with her if you wanted, Arnold. I mean, I'm not holding you back or anything. It's not like we're married." 

There was an akward silence. 

"I _could_ if I _wanted_. But the fact is, I _don't_ want to. I want to be with you. Here with Jacqueline. Just the way fate made it." He looked at her and took her hand in his. "I l-…" 

Helga's eyes grew larger.

"I like you a lot." 

**A/N2: **please don't forget to READ AND REVIEW. Sorry about those French phrases. I'm trying to practice my french. Anywhoo. Je m'appelle means I am. J'adore means I love. The rest I'm pretty sure you guys can figure it out.   
  
**Never throw things at your friends.**


	2. Sick Puppy

A/N: Okay…this is chapter two…please read and review!!! Thanks a bundle… Chapter Two : Sick Puppy 

There is no disguise which can hide love for long where it exists, or simulate it where it does not.   
 - _LA Rochefoucauld, _Maxims

"Jacqueline Leigh-Ann Arnold!" Helga shouted. "Get down here right this instant!" She stomped her foot on the ground. 

Footsteps hurried down the stairs as a little blonde-haired girl came. "Yeah Mom?" 

"What did I tell you about these socks?" Helga held a pair of socks in her hand. 

"Oh. Right…" the girl gave a nervous chuckle. "Sorry I forgot about that. I promise it won't happen again," she said taking the socks from Helga's hand. 

"Yeah, sure…that's what you said last time. Now go upstairs and wash up for dinner." 

"Okay." The twelve-year-old smiled and ran back up the stairs. Ah, she was such a beauty. Long blonde hair and big blue eyes. Plus her head was normal and she had no unibrow! (Talk about good genes)

Helga rolled her eyes and pulled her hand through her hair. "How did I get into this mess?" she sighed to herself. 

Two hands covered her eyes. A deep voice whispered in her ear. "Guess who?" 

Helga giggled and put her hands on top of his. "Hmm…is it Michael? Or maybe Gerald?" 

"Gerald?!" Arnold exclaimed, taking his hands off of Helga, spinning her around to face him. "Is there something you're hiding from me?" 

"Of course not." She grinned and leaned forward to kiss him. "So how was work?" 

"It was tiring. What about you?" 

"Boring, as usual. Being a writer is so..." 

"It's so over rated, dahling…" interjected their daughter. "Just ever so drab." 

Arnold chuckled. "Hey Jackie…all washed up for dinner, are you?" 

"Yeah." She glanced at her parents holding hands. "Should I leave you two alone or…?" 

Helga raised an eyebrow and then let go of Arnold's hands. 

Suddenly she woke up in the middle of the night to her baby's wails. She groaned as well but before she had the chance to get out of her bed, she saw Arnold's shadow walk to the crib. Her body eased as she dropped back on her pillow. 

Arnold took Jacqueline in his arms and rocked her, singing a lullaby. 

"…If that diamond ring turns brass, daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke, daddy's gonna buy you a billy goat…" he whispered. Her head was leaned against his chest and his hands were behind her back. It seemed like they were dancing. 

Soon enough, the baby's cries diminished. Arnold gently placed her back in the crib. Then Helga realized that he was only wearing a white shirt and a pair of smiley face boxers. 

She watched as Arnold yawned and scratched his head, walking back to his cot and going back to sleep. 

_It was all a dream_, thought Helga. 

The following morning, they had to start school again. As usual, they gave Jacqueline to Grandma and Grandpa and hurried to school. 

"OK, Grandma, remember to give her the milk after its been warmed for ten seconds in the microwave," said Helga. "Make sure she doesn't get too gasy or else you'll have a hard time getting her to calm down." 

"Got it all down, your majesty. I'll take care of the little Princess." 

"Great. And be sure to record anything weird that happens and…" 

"If you don't stop talking we'll be late," interject Arnold harshly. "C'mon, Helga. It's not the first time you've left Jackie with Grandma." 

"Yeah, but it's just that…" 

"But nothing. Now let's go!" he urged, taking Helga by the arm and dragging her to the car. 

The drives they had to school were always dull because they had nothing to really talk about. They spent their whole days with each other. It's not like they could have normal conversations of things like 'so how was your weekend?' or 'Did you watch…' it didn't work that way anymore. Now it was just like 'oh, yeah, I was there with you. So I really don't have to ask'. But usually after school, they had more things to talk about. 

Helga walked with Arnold. Just casually, as if they were just acquaintances. 

"Hi there Arnold," said Lila as they walked towards the two of them. Her hair was up in two braided buns and there was an oddly big bow on the top of her head. She fluttered her eyelashes. 

"Uh, hi Lila," he muttered. 

"How are the two of you doing?" she wondered in a high-pitched voice. 

"Just dandy," he replied. Helga rolled her eyes. 

"That's wonderful to hear…and so have you had the chance to see the baby yet?" she asked, looking at Arnold. 

"Yeah, actually _we_ see _Jacqueline_ everyday," snapped Helga. 

"How nice! So Arnold goes over to your house every day?" 

Helga raised an eyebrow and smirked. "To be ever-so honest, Lila, I actually _live_ with Arnold." 

Lila's eyes looked like they were going to burst from her eye sockets. "You two live with each other?" 

"Yes we do," said Helga happily. "Isn't that right, Arnold?" 

Arnold nodded. 

"I'm very happy for the two of you. Now please excuse me," she walked away. 

Helga laughed. 

"You are one evil girl," said Arnold. 

"Your point is?" 

"I like it," he grinned, putting his arm around her waist. 

"Oh, Helga! When can I see Jacqueline again?" wondered Rhonda at lunch. "She is just the most darling thing…" 

"Well, uh, she'll be six months old in a couple of more weeks," said Helga. 

"Fantastic!" Rhonda squealed. "I'll set up a big and flashy rendezvous! There'll be little square sandwiches and music…maybe I can even book a live band…" 

"Rhonda!" shouted Helga. "Just chill…" 

Rhonda put up her hand. "Chilling is so over-rated. Please say you'll let me throw her a big birthday bash!" 

Helga shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She didn't know what to say. It's just so hard to say no. Though she's done it millions of times before, after her maternal instincts kicked in, she just couldn't. 

"…I'll have to discuss it with Arnold," stated Helga. 

"Oh I just know he'll love my idea!" 

_I hope not,_ thought Helga. 

***

 "Look at them, Brainy. It's like they're together every single second now," growled Lila, watching Arnold and Helga talk in the parkinglot. She was hidden behind the school bus and was joined with Brainy. 

Brainy breathed deeply and nodded. 

"You know, Helga isn't good enough for Arnold. If she hadn't have gotten pregnant, none of this would have happened. This is crazy. Arnold loves _me_! Not _Helga!_ Who could love such a monster?" 

"Hey!" Brainy grunted. 

Lila grimmaced. "Sorry." She stuck her head out from the side of the bus to look at Arnold and Helga again. "They live with each other, go to school with each other and eat with each other. You'd think he'd get tired of her. After all, she isn't the most interesting person in the world." 

Brainy rolled his eyes. 

"I bet their baby isn't all that pretty either. Probably has a big unibrow and ugly mouth. An ugly big mouth like Helga." She sighed. "Oh how I wish Arnold were mine…he's so wonderful. He was made for me…" She put her hands to her heart. "I must make him realize that I love him." 

***

Helga and Arnold walked into the boarding house happily. They loved living with each other. It was so much fun, and everything was so much easier living with each other. Such a perfect life. They had a baby, a full house, and each other. 

"Oh I have to see my baby!" squealed Helga, dropping her books and backpack on the ground. She ran up the stairs to her room and smiled. 

Jacqueline was dressed in her pink pajamas and her little mouth was open as water trickled down her lips. A bottle of milk was next to her and so was her teddy bear. Helga loved Jacqueline so much. She could spend the rest of her life just staring into her big blue eyes. 

How she loved Jacqueline's big blue eyes. Whenever she looked into them, she felt at ease with herself. Kind of like whenever she looked into Arnold's eyes. _No other parents could love their child as much as I do,_ thought Helga. 

She felt two hands on her hips. "Can't get enough of her, can you?" mumbled Arnold. 

"Never ever," Helga sighed. 

Suddenly a chill ran down Helga's spine. It made her shiver and she sneezed. Arnold went down and got her a cup of hot chocolate as she sneezed even more. Her head started pounding like a hammer on a nail. She could feel the heat gather in her cheeks and forehead. 

Well, you guessed it. She was sick. Sick as can be. 

"Helga, you've got to stay in bed," Arnold pleaded. "You can't go out like this…you'll never get better." 

"But Arnold!" She complained with a stuffy nose and a tissue in her hand. "I have so many things to do at school today…and after school I planned to buy more diapers, and return my library books at the school library! And go buy some things at the supermarket…and…besides I think I'm feeling much better than yesterday!" 

Arnold covered Helga's mouth with his hand. "I'll do it for you. Don't worry!" he said. "I'll get everything done…and you just lay here, read a nice book," he patted the novel on her nightstand. 

Helga groaned. "Get Jacqueline away from me. I don't want her to catch my sickness." 

"Okay. Whenever you need something, call my cell," he leaned in and kissed her hot forehead. "And just stay here and rest." 

Helga coughed and nodded.  

Arnold lifted Jacqueline up from the crib and took her out of the room with him. "Jackie, it's not you…it's Mommy. She's _really_ cranky today and _really_ sick. So you can't spend the day with her. So while I go to school, you stay with Grandma." 

_What's the point of talking to her?_ Thought Arnold, _she doesn't even understand what I'm talking about…_

Arnold dropped Jacqueline off with Grandma and rushed to school. 

When he got out of his car, Lila spotted him and quickly ran up to him. His hair so slick and clothes so cool. She would do anything to be with him again. "Hi Arnold," she greeted as he walked by her and she walked along with him. 

"Oh, Hi Lila." 

Lila looked around. "Why no Helga?" 

"She's sick." 

"That's too bad," she pouted. 

"Yeah. She's really bummed out about it." 

"Arnold, I have something for you," said Lila softly. She reached in her backpack and took out a brown bag and gave them to Arnold. 

"Gee, Lila…" murmered Arnold. "What's inside?" 

"Home-made brownies with walnuts. Just for you." 

Arnold scowled slightly. "Eh, sorry Lila but I'm allergic to walnuts." 

"Oh." 

"But I'm sure Helga will love them." He smiled, trying to make her happier. "Thanks anyway." 

"Sure. Anytime." 

"Yeah, so I suppose I'll be heading that way," Arnold pointed to the left. 

"Uh, wait! Arnold! I have a new joke I'd like to share with you." 

"Sure…okay…" 

"What ever is a cow on the ground called?" 

"Actually, Lila…I've sort-of heard this joke already and I really have to…" 

"Ground beef!" She chuckled. 

By the time she finished laughing, Arnold had disappeared and the bell rang. 

"Damnit," she cursed to herself. "Oh Arnold…if only you knew." 

During lunch, Arnold returned Helga's five library books and payed $3 in late fees for one of her books and then his cell phone rang in his pants. Helga called and told him to get her more tylenol. 

After school, Arnold drove to the store and picked up diapers, tylenol, some coffee beans, a quart of milk and a small box of tea leaves. Then, coincidentally he bumped into Miriam. 

"Ernie!" exclaimed Miriam. 

"Actually, that's Arnold, Mrs. Pataki," corrected Arnold. 

"How is Helga doing? I mean, about the other night…" 

"She hasn't really talked about that lately," said Arnold. "And she's kind of sick right now." 

"Oh dear…can I go see her?" 

"Um…maybe some other day, I mean…I don't want to throw any surprises on her while she's in bed." 

Miriam nodded. "Well, just tell her to come see me. And that we need to talk." 

Arnold nodded. "Okay." 

6:00. 

The room was dark and stuffy. Helga spent the whole day tossing and turning in her bed while she blew her nose. How uncomfortable she felt. All she wanted was for Arnold to come back home so that she could have someone to talk to other than Grandma. 

A crack of light appeared from the door. Arnold walked in holding a tray and flipped the lights on. He walked to Helga and sat down next to her on her bed. His hand caressed her forehead. 

"It feels like you've gotten better." 

"A little," she sniffed. "What have you got there?" 

"I'm glad you asked," he grinned. "Here I have a fresh boquet of flowers for you and tomato soup, and a bag of walnut brownies." 

Helga sat up as Arnold put the tray on her lap and put the boquet of flowers on her nightstand. 

"Oh Arnold, these flowers are beautiful. And you know, you really didn't have to make this soup." 

"It was no problem at all." 

"How was school?" 

"It was okay. Rhonda kept raving on about some party, and Phoebe and Gerald are starting to plan their future marriage…" 

"Oh so nothing new?" 

"Nothing." 

"You know what Arnold…" 

"what?" 

"You are the sweetest most incredible guy on this planet." 

Arnold blushed. "Nah..I just do what I can. Nothing's too extreme for you anyway." 

"If I weren't infested with germs, I would kiss you right now." 

"Not after what I have to tell you…" 

"What?" 

"I bumped into your mother today. She wants to see you and talk to you again." 

Helga crossed her arms across her chest and turned away. "I'm never going to talk to her again." 

"She really wants to talk to you again. And I think you should." 

"You what?" Helga asked coldly. 

"I think it would be good if you talked to her and, you know, listen. I mean, she might have a reasonable explanation…" 

"For what? For dating another man?" 

"As crazy as it may seem…it's true…" 

"Blah, blah, blah," spat Helga. "Look, I don't want to listen to her stupid made-up stories. And you're making me feel bad. So just go." 

"I'm serious, Helga! Just see her this weekend or something…take Jackie with you…" 

"I'm serious too, Arnold. I'm seriously sick…and you need to just get out." 

Arnold stood up and sighed. "Alright, I'm only leaving because you want me to…get well soon." He walked out of the room and Helga groaned and put the tray on the floor, slowly she fell asleep. 

**A/N:** In the next chapter…Helga and Miriam…Miriam and Big Bob…Lila plans for something drastic…Arnold gets in trouble. 

By the way…sorry if I have some spelling errors…I'm tired…I wanted to get this chapter up…I have writer's block. 


	3. Motherly Love

A/N: CHAPTER THREE! WhEE! Yeah, excuse the grammar/spelling mistakes. Computer screwing up…needed to post up this chapter. 

Anywhoo…summary: Helga meets up with Mommy…aww…

Chapter Three: Motherly Love 

_Some are kissing mothers and some are scolding mothers, but it is love just the same, and most mothers kiss and scold together. –_ Pearl S. Buck

Helga got much better and was soon prancing around the house again. Although, she ignored Arnold almost completely. It just annoyed her so much that he was taking Miriam's side and not hers. 

"Helga, I don't understand why you're so mad at me," sighed Arnold. 

"Oh I'm not _mad_ at you Arnold," she replied, staring at the TV. "I just don't _like_ you right now." 

"And why not?" 

"Because…you're bugging me." 

"How am I bugging you? All I do is say hi and then you groan and walk away from me!" Arnold complained. 

"I don't groan…I give a muffled insult and walk away from you." She got up and walked away from him. 

"Helga, please!" Arnold pleaded with his hands on her shoulders. "I can't stand seeing you be so angry with me." 

Helga sighed and looked away. "How can I ever face Miriam again?" 

"It's easy…just talk to her. And she won't kill you. At least not when you've got Jacqueline in your arms." 

"Ha, ha, ha…" 

"I'm serious, Helga. I really think it's important you talk to your mom. I mean, think if Jacqueline were to see you with some guy one day who's not me…won't you want to clear things up?" 

Helga rolled her eyes and sighed. "I guess." 

"Better than nothing. Why don't you go out? Take Jacqueline with you. I think you need some fresh air," suggested Arnold. 

"Yeah, I guess so…" She got up from the couch and picked Jacuqeline up from her high chair as Arnold opened the stroller. She set her in it and took her bag of baby supplies. 

"Maybe go out and eat…and buy some clothes." He led her to the door. 

"Okay…" she murmered. 

So she was out of the door with Jacqueline in the stroller. "Damnit," she cursed. "How did I let Arnold talk me into this?" 

She walked down the street for a block and then decided to take the bus to the bookstore. 

"Oh what a lovely child," commented an old lady sitting next to her. She was short and plump carrying a ball of yarn in her purse and glanced at Helga. 

"Thank you," smiled Helga. 

"Is this your child?" 

"Uh, yes. Yes it is." 

The old lady had a disgusted look on her face. "You look no older than seventeen years old." 

"Well, actually…" 

"Don't you have any morals?" the lady scolded. "Honestly…back in _my_ day we didn't have children until we were at least twenty two. Or at _least_ we were married! Kids these days…don't know how to do nothing." 

Helga's cheeks flushed slightly. 

"I don't 'spose you're married…" 

Helga opened her mouth.

"Just as I thought. You know I was actually married before having _my _child. I was actually married for five years until having a baby!" 

"Oh I see," murmered Helga.

"Back in the day, we didn't know anything about _sex_ or how to have babies! Kids now a days just don't care, do they?" 

"Well…" 

"Back in my day, we girls had to were long sleeves and couldn't expose anything above our knees! Not like now. Now all I see are girls wearing skimpy lil skirts and tight little shirts! Honestly!" 

"Not everyone…" 

"The men used to also be perfect gentlemen. Not touching us women unless we've been together for at least five months! Now all you kids know is sin, sin, sin." 

"Um.." 

"And girl, you'll need a lot of confessin' to clear _your_ sins." 

The bus stopped in front of the bookstore. "Oh gee, here's my stop," said Helga thankfully. "Nice to have met you." Quickly she walked out of the bus with Jacqueline. "Okay, Jackie, that was your first time meeting a weird old lady. You'll be getting a lot of that when you get older," said Helga. "You'll meet a lot of kids who'll tease you because of your young parents and that you were ilegitimate. But let's not get into that now…" 

She walked into the bookstore and quickly sat down at the magazine section and took out a bottle from her bag to give to Jacqueline. "Yeah. Now Mommy's going to read this uh," she glanced around and took a magazine lying next to her that someone forgot to put back in the shelf. "This uh, Seventeen Magazine…" 

"Helga? Helga dear…is that you?" 

Helga hid her face behind the magazine. _Stay cool…Miriam doesn't bite…_

"Helga?" the desperate voice said. 

She didn't want to…but she couldn't stop herself. Helga put down the magazine and grimmaced. "Miriam. Nice to see you. Never knew I'd be seeing you here…in a bookstore."

"Yes, well, your little friend Harold told me." 

"That's Arnold, Mom." 

"Oh of course." She sat down next to Helga on the bench. "So, that's Julie?" 

"Jacqueline, Mom…" Helga corrected dully. 

"She's very pretty. I remember back when I had you and Olga. It was always so much fun…"

"Cut the crap, Mom," interjected Helga. "Tell me what you came here to tell me." 

Miriam looked distressed. She had huge bags under her eyes and was paler than usual. "Can we talk about this over lunch maybe? I'll buy." The smile she had on was as happy as she could make it. 

Helga sighed softly and nodded. "Sure." 

They went to a local café down Main street. Miriam order a cup of coffee and grilled lemon chicken. Helga ordered a Tuna Melt Sandwish and Coca-Cola. Inside, the café played soft rock. 

"This is some good coffee," murmered Miriam. 

"Since when did you start drinking coffee?" Helga asked. Before Miriam could say anything, Helga shook her head. "Forget it. Just tell me what happened between you and big bob."  

"It's a long story…but it all started ever since you were born practically…" Her eyes looked distant as she began to speak again. "We had Olga…and you know your father. All he wanted was success and money. Olga cost him a few working days, and lost him some money. He thought she was the most awful thing in the world and didn't want any more kids. Well, eventually she became the best thing that ever happened to your father…and then I had you." 

**

"Damnit, Miriam," cursed Big Bob 17 years younger. He was a lot thinner and had really greasy brown hair. "This new baby is costing a lot. Diapers, bottles, baby food! I mean _crimeny_!" 

"Calm down, B. it's just a baby…" pleaded Miriam with Helga in her arms. 

"I hope you don't expect me to take time off work to help you with this kid. I'm too busy with those new contraptions called beepers. They'll make me hundreds." 

"That's really nice, B. but can't you at least try to help out with Helga?" 

"Mommy! Daddy!" squealed Olga from the trophy room. "Come listen to me play my Bach English Suite!" 

"In a second, Hon," called out Miriam. "You don't care, do you?" 

He groaned and dropped his hands on his sides. "I care…I _care_ but it's just. I don't have time." 

"After that, you know that he didn't care about me. He could care less…and to tell you the truth he always went out with different women. He thought I wouldn't know. But I did. I knew." 

"How did you know?" 

"Once he was on an important 'business conversation' on the phone. I picked it up and heard him talk to some woman. They talked about where they would meet, and what they had planned out for that night. I didn't know what to do so I hung up and started crying.

"He was just so arrogant in so many ways. He would always talk badly about me and make me feel awful. Right after you left last year, he practically went crazy. He blamed all his problems on me. Saying things like I wasn't a good mother and I was stupid…"

"You know what Miriam? This is all your fault." 

"_My _fault? Why is it _my _fault?" 

"You're a lousey mother. I know that, and you know that. Helga knows that. That's why she left! In fact, maybe if you'd taught her some morals she would have never gotten knocked up!" He growled. 

"Maybe if you would have actually spent some time with her, it would have never happened," retorted Miriam. "You know I didn't raise her on my own. YOU were her other parent." 

"Oh shut up…Just shut up. Don't try to point this all at me." 

"Why shouldn't I? This is just as much your problem as it is mine! Helga is _gone_ and knowing how she is, she probably isn't come back." 

"No thanks to you, Miriam, no thanks to you." 

"You're such an asshole. She's our child…why are you blaming me?" 

"Because you're the one with the problem, Miriam. Teaching her bad things. You're hung over ever morning, you don't make her any food to eat, and you're asleep for most of the day!" 

"Well you always work so late every day doing Lord knows what, I'm surprised she even knows who you are!" 

"Go to Hell, Miriam. I work hard to get this family where it is!" 

"Wonderful job, B. Wonderful job…you BROKE THIS FAMILY APART!" 

"Fuck off, just don't even talk to me. Get the hell away from me." He stomped up the stairs, quickly a loud slam followed. 

"Aw, Mir-err-Mom…you're not a bad mother," said Helga softly. 

Miriam sighed. "Well, he ignored me for the rest of the week. Then on one day, he was wearing his brown overcoat and a brown hair over his head with two suitcases in his hands. He said to me 'Miriam, this isn't going to work out. I have to leave…I'll send for the rest of my stuff later.' And he just walked out of the door and into his car." 

"Oh, if only you'd have told me or something…" 

"I didn't know where you were. I couldn't tell Olga. She wouldn't have understood. Not like you, Helga. You're strong, full of spunk she doesn't have." 

_Oh my gosh…_thought Helga. _She actually cares…_ "Then what happened, Mom?" 

"Well, then I moped around a bit…and found out that he was staying at the other side of Hillwood. With some red head. And he still works at the store. Oh, and he sent me divorce papers six months ago." 

"And you signed them?"

"Yup. I signed them. We're officially divorced now." She opened her left hand to show her gold wedding ring was no longer there. "I sent it back to him." 

"So how did you meet that Aaron Blackwell guy?" 

"Well, I was making a smoothie with our old mixer…but then I guess I forgot to take the pit out of the peach and, well, it broke." 

"Oh Mom," Helga said exasperatedly. 

"Anyways, your father wasn't there to fix it or anything so I went to that appliance guy on TV. And that guy was helping me out…and was really considerate. He was asking about my problems and all. Then he just asked me on a date." 

"How long have the two of you been together?" 

"Oh, five months or something, I suppose." She sighed. "The truth is that he's made me feel happier than I ever had in a long time." 

"As long as you're happy, Mom." 

Miriam smiled. "I hope you understand now…" 

"Yeah. I'm just sorry that I doubted you in the first place." 

"It's okay. I would've doubted myself too." She laughed softly. 

Jacqueline began to whimper. "Aw, poor baby," murmered Helga, picking her up from the stroller, rocking her in her arms. "You're bored, aren't you?" 

"Looks like you have quite a handful," commented Miriam. 

"Yeah…she's one of the best things that happened to me. Arnold and I are very happy." 

"You remind me of myself when your father and I had Olga. We were probably just twenty or so. We thought loved each other so much with Olga." She sighed. "Be careful, Helga. Men change their minds all the time. Especially at an age like this." 

"I know. But Arnold's different…" 

"Is he really?"

Helga nodded. "Really, he is." 

"Just don't be too disappointed if he suddenly isn't." she paused. "Oh, what am I wasting my breath on this for? You're a smart girl…let me see my grand daughter." 

Helga carefully handed Miriam Jacqueline. 

"She's adorable, Helga…has your eyes." 

"Mom. I have green eyes and she has blue ones." 

"Oh right then. She has your nose." 

**

"Hey there," said Arnold warmly as Helga walked in through the bedroom door. 

"What'cha doing in my bed?" she asked jokingly with Jacqueline in her arms. 

"Waiting for you." He got up and kissed her on the cheek and put Jacqueline in the crib. "Have fun?" 

"Oh yes. A lot of fun, in fact. I even saw my mother." She sat down on the bed.

"Wow, really?" 

"Yeah…talk about coincidence, eh?" 

"Seriously," he said. "So, did you get things straightened out with her?" 

"Yup. It was really interesting." 

"Happy you saw her then?" 

"Yes, thank you." 

"Why are you thanking me? I didn't do anything…" 

"I _know_ you called her. She told me." 

"Damnit," he cursed to himself. He sat down next to her. 

Helga sighed and dropped her head on his shoulder. 

"What's eating you?" he asked curiously, pulling his hand through her hair. 

"Nothing. It's just…" 

"What?" 

"Would you ever leave me for another girl?" 

Arnold put his hands on her sides and straightened her up as he looked at her strangely. "How could you ask such a thing?" 

"I don't know," she looked at the ground. "I was just thinking…"

"Helga, I would never leave you for another girl. You're the only girl for me. Well, you and Jackie," said Arnold, bending his head to try and face her. His hand lifted up her chin. "I swear I would never leave you. That's the last thing I'd think of doing." He touched his lips with hers. 

Helga pulled away. "Arnold, do you think we've sinned?" 

"Sinned? What are you talking about?" 

"Oh…nothing." She smiled, and pulled him in for another kiss. 

"No, seriously," he said in between the kisses. "What do you mean?" 

"Does it really matter?" 

**A/N:** Eehh…I'm sorry people…had writers block. Hope you liked this chapter. My computer is screwing up. Oh well! =) Don't forget to r/r! Oh, and I have a drawing for the chapter…it's here: http://www.geraldfield.com/cgi-bin/unofficial/fanart/album/album.pl?photo=gr1.jpg

Okay…cool.


	4. The Fire Within

A/N: Hey! Please R/R! Enjoy this chapter…*sniff* I don't think anyone noticed my chapter 3. :'( 

 Oh well…

SUMMARY of this chapter: It's Christmas time! Arnold and Helga get to know each other a little better, they make friends with a woman named Heather. Lila's acting really weird, and something's happened that we all have feared. In the end, Helga cries, and Arnold wants someone to die. 

Chapter Four: The Fire Within 

"You'd better watch out, you'd better not cry. You'd better not pout I'm telling you why. Santa Claus is comin' to town…he sees you when you're sleeping. He knows when you're awake. He knows if you've been bad or good so be good for goodness sake," sang Helga as she changed Jacqueline. The cute little newly 7 month old child. 

"You're turning into such a darling baby," smiled Helga. "Did you know that Christmas is coming? Yes it is…" She sat her up on the changing table. "And you'll get to be with the people you love and get lots and lots of gifts. You thought Thanksgiving was fun…wait till you go through Christmas!" 

The baby giggled. 

Helga picked her up and swinged her in the air. 

"Hey there's my princess," smiled Arnold into the door. He hugged Helga from behind and kissed her neck. "And my beautiful queen…" he whispered in her ear. 

Helga laughed. "You know what I'd love to do?" 

"What?" 

"I'd _love_ to go out and buy some Christmas things. A nice big tree…with ornaments and all. And lots of decorations. Lots and lots!" 

"Maybe not _that_ many…" 

"And the best part is that we'll go to Brookwood and pretend we're in our early thirties!" 

"What do you mean?" 

"We'll take Jacqueline with us to Brookwood to go shopping and pretend we're in our thirties. C'mon…we'll use fake names and everything." 

Arnold nodded slowly. "Okay…" 

"Cool! Then let's go to Brookwood!" 

"Now?!" 

"Yup. Now." Helga put Jacqueline down in the crib and hugged Arnold. "Please, please, please?" 

"Oh okay. I'll go get the car ready and stuff." 

"Awesome. I'll get Jacqueline ready…meet ya in fifteen minutes." She kissed his cheek. 

After half an hour, they reached Brookwood and began to shop in their big mall.  There were over 200 shops. Really nice ones Helga loved like Abercrombie and Fitch, Illuminations, and the Barnes and Noble bookstore. She missed going to the mall in Brookwood. 

"Oh Arnold. This is wonderful," said Helga. She held his arm and leaned against them as they walked. Arnold was pushing the stroller. 

"Yeah. It's really nice." 

They walked into the Barnes and Noble and sat down in just any aisle without anyone there. By pure coincidence, they ended up in the Maternity section. Helga took any book from the shelf and began to read it. 

Then a lady ran into Helga's shoe. 

"Oh so sorry. I was just trying to get that pregnancy book over there." She pointed over next to Arnold. "_What To Expect When You're Expecting_." 

Arnold took it out and handed it to the red headed pregnant lady. She grinned and bumped into the stroller. (Small aisle, isn't it?) 

"Oh my gosh! Is that your baby?" she squealed, bending over to look at Jacqueline. Her index finger touched her chubby cheek.

Helga got up and nodded. "Yeah…she's seven months old." 

"How darling…what's her name?" 

"Jacqueline." Stated Arnold clearly. 

The lady smiled. "How long have the two of you been married for?" 

Helga glanced at Arnold briefly. "Four years. And you?" 

She placed her hand on her stomach. "One year." 

"That's so sweet…how old are you? 28?" 

"Actually I'm 26." She smiled. "And the name's Heather." She put out her hand. 

Helga shook her hand. "Stella. My name's Stella." 

Arnold's eyes widened. _She said her name is Stella…does this have some cosmic meaning to it or something? _

"And this is my husband," began Helga. 

"Miles," coughed Arnold. 

"You two are such a cute couple," commented Heather. "And both so young. You look like, what, twenty at the most." 

"We're actually 25." _So much for being in the thirties…_

"How sweet," she smiled and glanced at her wrist watch. "Oh my, look at the time. I really have to get going. My husband is waiting for me at the cash register. Bye! It was great to meet the two of you." She walked away quickly. 

Helga laughed and slumped down next to Arnold. "Wasn't that fun?" 

He nodded. "Let's go home. I think we've shopped around enough." 

***

Arnold was really in a sort of deep trance for the next week. Constantly thinking of his parents. And thinking of how his life would have been different. Maybe if his parents were still around he wouldn't have gotten Helga pregnant in the first place. Then maybe she would still be living with her parents and they would still be living together. 

So many "what ifs" fluttered through his mind, Helga couldn't take his mind off it. She knew something was bugging him. It was just that she didn't know what was bugging him. Yeah, she could predict what Arnold would do next if he was angry or sad or happy. Yet she just didn't know anything about him. 

They've decorated the tree with lots of tinsel and all different kinds of ornaments. Some were of Disney characters and balls and snowflakes. Jacqueline loved the tinsel. She grabbed them by the handful and threw it in the air. 

"Arnold, you seem so stressed out," said Helga softly, putting her arms around him from behind. "Are you okay? You're not getting into the holiday spirit." 

Arnold fidgeted in his seat. "It's nothing…really." 

She looked down at him. "You're such a bad liar." 

"Where's Jacqueline?" 

"She's out with Miriam. Miriam insisted that she take Jacqueline out today so that I could have a day off. She'll bring her back around seven." 

Arnold groaned. 

"What's wrong? Don't you trust my mom?" 

"Yeah. I trust her. It's just…I don't know." He put his head down on his fists. 

Helga sighed slightly. "Why don't you go up to the attic and bring down the Christmas box? We'll decorate the boarding house some more." 

Arnold got up and walked up the stairs. Helga walked around and slumped down in his chair. _What could be bugging him? I hope I didn't do anything…what if I did? Oh my Gosh…maybe he's mad at me. Maybe he's finally reluctant of living with me. Maybe I should've gone out with Mom and Jackie…_

Nearly half an hour passed and Arnold wasn't back yet. _Oh God,_ thought Helga. _He left me for Lila. _She jumped out of her seat and dashed up the stairs and walked up the stairs to the attic cautiously to find Arnold sitting by a box under a dimmed light. 

"Hey…Arnold," said Helga slowly. "I was getting worried down there. I thought you ran off with Lila or something," she chuckled softly. 

Arnold didn't chuckle along with her. Instead, he gave a deep and heavy sigh. Then she noticed the pictures in his hands and the map laid out on the wooden floor. It felt like her inner soul dropped. She sat down next to him. "That's a nice journal you have there…" 

"This journal is one of the very few things I have left of my parents." His voice was flat and serious. 

"Oh, Arnold. I didn't know," mumbled Helga sadly. 

"It's stupid…I practically forgot about them. I was having so much fun with you and Jacqueline. You two are all I really care about. But then ever since that day you pretended you were named Stella…well…" 

"Don't tell me…that was your mother's name?" 

Arnold nodded.

Helga groaned at herself. "I swear, I didn't know…the name just popped up in my head." She looked at Arnold. His face was dark and it looked like the usual gleam in his eyes weren't there. 

"Miles and Stella. Just after I heard you say her name…and hearing myself say my father's name reminded me of another Christmas without them. I try not to get sad, but I just do. Keeping all this to myself…it's unbearable at times." 

Helga rubbed his back with her hand. "You don't have to keep it all to yourself. I mean, I'd like to know…if you'd like to share." 

He looked at her. "Really?" 

"Of course…I barely know anything about your past." 

Arnold smiled and put his left arm around her body as she snuggled up close to him, leaning against his body. Her hand was on his chest and his arm around her waist. 

"My Grandpa told me that my parents were really adventurous, you know…" he began. "And this is how their relationship all began…" 

After over an hour of story-telling, Arnold was surprised to see that Helga was still awake and that she was so into the story. Asking questions every step of the way. Gasping at the scary moments, laughing at the funny ones. He couldn't believe it. Someone actually cared. 

"And so Grandpa told me these stories over and over again. I just lived to hear them. Practically devouring every word, trying to visualize what it would be like to have my parents with me. Just to have them take me through life. Ya know…just to have a family." 

"You've always had a family. People who live with you who care about you. That's a better family than I had, I'll tell you." 

Arnold shrugged. "It's getting cold…" 

"Yeah."  Helga shivered and glanced at a happier Arnold. It Seemed that after Arnold told her his parents' story, he was a lot more like his regular self. 

"Hey you kids!" shouted Phil from below the attic stairs. "It's snowing!" 

Helga grinned wildly with Arnold. "Snow!" she squealed, rushing down the stairs. Arnold followed her shortly after he put away all the things in the box. 

Outside the streets were slowly covering with white powder and beautiful snowflakes of all different sizes and shapes glittered as they fell on the sidewalks. Carolers were heard just half a block away singing "Deck The Halls". 

Helga was only wearing a turtle-neck sweater, jeans, and a pair of pink books. Yeah. She was pretty cold. But it was worth it to see the first snowfall of the season. How she used to love dancing in the middle of the street, fall back and make snow angels. 

No one would be driving when it snowed. 

Helga opened up her arms and tilted her head and opened her mouth catching a couple of snowflakes on the tip of her tongue. She twirled around and inhaled the freezing air. Boy she was still cold. 

Arnold snuck up from behind her and put a wool scarf around the front of her neck and pulled her to him. "Didn't you mother ever tell you not to go out in freezing weather without a scarf?" 

He wrapped it around her neck and she turned around, putting her hand on his face. 

"Your hand is cold," he murmured, taking her hand in his gloved hand. He kissed it. 

Helga exhaled a cool breath and giggled when she saw it in the air. 

"Easily amused, aren't you?" 

"C'mere," she pulled him down with her into the snow. Once they hit the ground the two of them began laughing. "Too bad there's not enough snow for us to be making snow angels…" 

"Why should I bother trying to make an angel I can't keep when I have the best angel already here with me?" Arnold looked over at Helga and touched her pink cheek with his curled finger. "You're really cute with your cheeks all flushed." 

Helga sat up and rubbed her hands together, blowing into them. "It's freezing out here." 

"I could help warm you up." Arnold laid his head on his hands. 

Helga smirked and kneeled on top of him, with her legs parted. She leaned over on top of him. "Let's go inside then…" she pulled him up by his scarf and led him inside the boarding house. 

Once they were inside the warm house, Helga stripped off her scarf and yanked off Arnold's scarf and gloves; she also pulled off his thick coat, throwing it on the floor. Instantly, they began to embrace. It's just that after they set their eyes on each other inside the house a flame sparked. 

He led her next to the fireplace where the fire was burning bright and laid her down on the multi-colored rug. He looked down at her and devoured in her lips again. The way she looked…the way her body looked in that sweater. His body pressed against hers as she tried to unbutton his shirt. 

Her fingers fumbled with the buttons and then suddenly he whispered, "we can't…I can't. We have to stop." 

Helga forced herself to nod. _But I don't want to…_

Arnold stopped kissing around her jaw bone and sat down. His head was bowed down and pulled his hands through his hair. They were both a little out of breath. 

Helga covered her face with her hands. 

"I'm sorry…" he murmured. 

"No. It's not your fault or anything. The whole house is infested with people…" 

"I'm really sorry…I'm going to go get some cocoa or something." He got up with a blank stare on his face and left. 

_Yes, it IS your fault…_thought Helga. _It is so completely your fault. Just when we get so intimate, so close…I love you Arnold. Why can't you let me love you? I know you love me. WHY WON'T YOU ADMIT IT?_

Arnold came back with two mugs of hot chocolate and a blanket hung on his arm. He sat down next to her and gave her the hot chocolate and wrapped the blanket around the two of them. 

"Three marshmallows…just the way you like it." 

Helga smiled. "Thanks." 

The two of them just sat together next to the fire. Staring into it until they fell asleep. 

***

"This is awful! Just awful, awful, _awful_," complained Lila. "I don't think I'm ever going to see Arnold again until January!" Her feet stomped angrily on her floor. 

She paced around her room rubbing her chin. So many things to plan. Things to buy, people to see. _What would absolutely kill Arnold?_ she thought. _His Grandparents? No, no…too old. Maybe his hat? Nah, he barely wears that old thing anyways…what…think, Lila. THINK! _

Then it hit her. 

What a wonderful idea. So devious, so cunning…so perfect. "Their baby," she mumbled to herself. "The baby!" Her voice filled with a sinister laugh as she repeated it over and over again. "the BABY!" 

"This is so perfect!" she cried. "I just simply take the baby from Helga and Arnold… I'll tear that poor little Helga's heart apart." She clutched her fingers together and grimaced. "THEN ARNOLD WILL LOVE ME!" 

"But how…how do I get the baby?" 

A light bulb flashed. 

"Rhonda's Christmas Party…I'll just sneak into their house while they're there and take her!" She laughed again. "Lila, you are just ever so profound!" 

***

"Arnold! Helga! So good of you two to come!" Rhonda exclaimed. She kissed both sides of their cheeks. "Jackie's not with you?" 

"No, she was really stuffy today. We decided to let her stay home tonight," said Helga. 

"Well, you two look fab! Come on in. Everyone's here." 

The whole place was crowded. Filled with all kinds of people. Waiters walked around with shot glasses of punch and little tea sandwiches. The atmosphere was all too familiar to both Helga and Arnold. 

Helga and Arnold danced away. Always standing by each other every second. Although on their minds was only Jacqueline. It wasn't the first time they left her alone, but this time it was different. It was the Christmas season. They wouldn't be home until midnight. The boarders were busy making different kinds of eggnogs and getting hyper. 

Yet they still had them watch their only prized possession. No matter how hard they tried, their minds were fixed on Jackie. No matter how many times their friends pushed the two of them under the mistletoe…they still couldn't think of anything but Jackie. Who ever knew having fun could be so tiring? 

"Hey, you know what?" said Arnold.

"What?" 

"I don't think I've seen Lila tonight." 

"Me either…you don't suppose she's sick or something do you?" 

"Lila never gets too sick. Not sick enough to drop a party at least." 

"Arnold…I'm worried." She looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh God, Arnold…I have this strange feeling in my body. I feel like something's bad happened and it's 10 o' clock. The whole boarding house is asleep now. I have to check on Jacqueline…we _need_ to go home." 

"Okay, okay. Calm down," soothed Arnold. "Let's go." He took her arm and they rushed out of Rhonda's house. 

_Come on, prove me wrong,_ thought Helga. _Prove me wrong stupid intuition…you've failed me millions of times, now it's time to work your powers again. Arnold knows…nothing could have happened._ She glanced at the worried expression on his face. _Oh no…he senses it too. _

They were running into the boarding house and ran up the stairs. Helga turned on the hall lights and barged in through her bedroom door. A chill ran down both their spines. The window was open. Nervously, she walked towards the crib. 

As her fingers touched the edge, she looked down to find the crib empty. Suddenly something came over her and she just crouched down and screamed of sorrow and tears flooded her eyes. Her hands covered her face. Who could have done such a thing? Why? 

It felt like a knife cut through Arnold's heart. He felt the same way he felt when his parents had left on that journey and never came back. Could he possibly get Jackie back? For once, he too began to shed a few tears. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground. _I will kill whoever did this,_ he vowed to himself. 

**A/N:** WhEw…I got it up…Oh hey, by the WAY…check out Chapter 3 again…I drew this picture, and linked it. Yeah! Then you get to see my Hey Arnold! drawing. I wanted to do the same for this chapter, but then the picture I was drawing looked too much like the other one. So… I decided not to. And PLEASE review on this review thingy…Yes…

I'm so HAPPY…IT'S DECEMBER! And you know what's comin' up real soon…

Btw, sorry this chapter was corny. 


	5. Latin Quotes

Chapter Five: Latin Quotes 

"Ama me fideliter! Fidem meam noto: De corde totaliter Et ex mente tota, Sum presentialiter Absens in remota."  

"Oh Arnold…" Helga sobbed. "It's not the same without Jackie here." 

"Don't worry…the police are searching. Everyone is searching. She'll be home before you know it," said Arnold softly, stroking her hair. 

"What if she doesn't come home? Huh? She's been gone for over a week already!" Helga sniffed. "This was all probably Lila's fault. She's evil." 

"Come on, we can't start pointing fingers." 

"Yes we can. And I am. I'm pointing my finger at Lila. Everything's her fault. She's such a bitch." 

Arnold wanted to slap her so hard across the face. Lila was really bad, sure…but it was just too mean to call her a bitch for something she probably…maybe…hopefully…didn't do. Everything made her crazy. It was harder to talk to her. He did feel her pain! But, she didn't let him. 

"We have to go to school, Helga," said Arnold hopelessly. "We _have_ to." 

Helga sighed and nodded. 

"Helga, I'm really sorry for your loss," said Phoebe softly. "I don't know how it could have happened." 

Helga shrugged. 

"I'm sorry, Helga…I hope you find Jackie real soon," mumbled Rhonda, her head dropped. "I'm really sorry." 

Helga nodded. She was afraid that if she talked, she would end up flooding her eyes with tears. Everyone told her how sorry they were. How they'd help her find whoever did it. No one actually could understand how she felt. Arnold probably felt just as bad. In his life, he's already lost his parents…and now he lost his kid. 

And still…Helga treated him like crap lately. She couldn't help it. It was just…instinct. 

Arnold would be walking around the house millions of times, thinking he could find Jacqueline under a bed or something. With all his pain and suffering, he could still try to lift up everyone's spirit. _Good ol' Arnold,_ Helga thought to herself. 

"Arnold, I'm ever so sorry for what happened," said Lila softly. She put her hand on his backpack. "Just ever so sorry…" 

"It's okay…" he mumbled. 

"Is there anyway I could possibly help?" she offered. 

Arnold shook his head. 

"I'll call you if I see anything suspicious at all," said Lila as she walked away. 

Helga walked up to Arnold. "What were you talking to Lila about?" she wondered. 

"She was just sorry about our loss." 

_Sure she is,_ thought Helga. "I see," she kissed his cheek. "Let's get to class." 

The day went by slowly…and there wasn't a second when Helga wasn't thinking about Lila and Arnold and Jacqueline. 

During the ride home, Helga and Arnold didn't even speak to each other. They were in no mood to talk about anything. 

At home, Arnold threw his things on the ground and went straight to the kitchen. Helga sighed and took his backpack to the living room with her. A note dropped from the pouch of his backpack. Curiously, Helga unfolded the letter and read it. 

Dear Arnold,   
 I'm sorry about your loss…I hope you can come over, and we can talk about it over some tea and cookies the way you like it. I care. And I know you'll need a helping hand. It'll be just like we've never been apart.   
 Love,   
 Lila 

"What's that you're holding?" Arnold asked, sipping a cup of hot chocolate. 

"You pig!" she growled, flinging the crumbled up note in his face. "I can't believe you've been associating with Lila!" 

Arnold put his cup down and unraveled the note, his eyes scanned it quickly. "What? Where did this come from?" 

"Don't play dumb, Arnold!" 

"I really don't know anything about this! I have not been going out with Lila!" 

Helga pointed her finger at him. "Then explain the note in your backpack." 

"I _really_ don't know how it got there!" he pleaded. "Please believe me!" 

"Tell the truth! You've always still loved Lila. You probably have millions more of these little love notes in your room! HIDING THEM FROM ME!" she roared. "You've never been 100% there for me!" 

"How can you say that?" he tried to stay cool. "I've always been there for you!" 

"You don't love me…" 

"I do…" 

"Then why have you never told me?" 

"Because…I…" Arnold stammered. _Because I don't have the guts…I can't…I want to…_

"BECAUSE YOU STILL LOVE LILA!" she screamed.  

"No! I don't!" 

"Yes you do. And I would be happy if you'd just admit it!" 

"I won't admit it because I DON'T LOVE LILA!" 

"You're probably in this with her…you probably never even loved her!" Helga accused. 

"How dare you?" Arnold snapped. "This is making you crazy…you're turning into one of those crazy old senile women. Come on," he opened his arms towards her. 

Helga slapped down his arms. "Don't. I'd rather be alone right now." She walked away and out the door. 

Suddenly, just as she closed the door behind her, someone pounced on her and pulled a bag over her head, dragging her away. Helga screamed, but Arnold couldn't hear her through the thick door and the bag. A note was slipped through the mail slot. 

Arnold saw it fall through and walked over, picking it up. 

Arnold-   
 We have two things you love…will you risk it all?  

There was no signature. But Arnold knew that handwriting…he just couldn't put his finger on who. But, two things? _Oh no,_ he thought. He rushed out the door and down the stoop, looking around frantically. "Helga?" he called out. "HELGA?" he cried out again. The streets were bare, and not a person was in sight. 

He fell on his knees and cursed. 

He grumbled and went back in the boarding house. Crappy day. Crappy life. At least if Helga had to be kidnapped, let her be kidnapped when she wasn't so mad at Arnold. Damn, damn, damn. Now she's going to think that Arnold wanted her to be kidnapped. He stomped into the kitchen and opened the drawer next to the fridge. There was a box of cigarettes and a lighter next to it. Sometimes Ernie took a smoke, and hid the goods in there. 

Arnold took a cigarette and lit it. As he inhaled the smoke, he wanted to choke, but he didn't. It really _did_ lighten up his load. (A/N: Not that I would know or anything. I'm highly against smoking.) He punched the refridgerator and shriveled down in the corner.  

***

"Now that I have the two of you here," began Lila, "I'll be able to get Arnold here!" she laughed. 

Helga was tied in a chair and her mouth was taped. She mumbled a few words. 

"Where are you, you ask? Where are you?" Lila said amusingly. "I'll tell you. You're here at Brainy's house. Under _our_ control." 

Helga narrowed her eyes and rocked in her chair furiously, mumbling more words. 

"Don't worry…that baby of yours is just across the room." She pointed to the other side of the room. "No need to worry, unless your beloved Arnold never comes." 

Helga whimpered. 

"Ah, because of my master plan, I'll be able to have Arnold…he'll be mine, all mine! And he won't even think again of you. After all his foolishness of loving you…he'll realize that I'm really the one for him." 

Helga looked down. 

"Don't be sad…Brainy will be here to comfort you while I go wait for Arnold!" she giggled furiously and ran out of the room. 

_Oh great, _thought Helga. _I'm here, stuck with Brainy. And Lila's crazy. I always knew she was a queer. _

***

"Damn, damn, damn," cursed Arnold. "Who the hell could have done this? And why am I always the one who has to suffer?" He looked up at the ceiling. "First my parents…then Jackie, and now Helga!" 

He paced around his room, eyeing the note that layed open on his desk. "I don't believe this is happening to me. Why would anyone want to take them? Who has a motive? Why am I talking to myself?" 

His growl was followed by a sigh, he took the note off his desk again and examined the writing closely. The I's were dotted with little hearts and the g's and y's were curved in a loop at the bottom. Oh this was all too obvious. 

How could he have missed it in the first place? 

Stupid, stupid, stupid. He hit his head against the wall. "I'm going to kill her," he grunted. Just as he was going to go out, he noticed that it was already night time. He couldn't possibly go out at night. People would think he was some kind of burglar. 

Tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow he'd go straight to Lila's house and bust her ass. 

***

Tears ran down Helga's cheeks. She had never ever felt so alone in her life. Maybe if she wasn't so mad at Arnold, and didn't go out the door, she would have been in his arms right now. She loved him so dearly…and yet she blamed him for everything that went wrong. 

Oh poor Arnold. Taking all of her complaining, and acussing. If only she could change the past few weeks. If only she could see him again. She was so used to constantly being with him, sleeping in the same room as him, sitting in the same car as him…it felt so bad to not have him near her. Instead, Brainy was with her. 

Fun. 

If Arnold really loves me, he would come to the rescue, right? He wouldn't leave me here, would he? I hope he kicks Lila's ass…

***

The sun was extra bright the next morning. There was not a single cloud in the sky. Arnold had not been able to sleep all night. Not having Helga near him…no one to kiss good night (though she had been avoiding him for the last week) made Arnold go crazy. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair a mess. 

With a stiff body, he sat up. Nine o' clock. 

"Must go," he muttered. 

***

"Hey Helga," said Brainy, he approached her.  

"What is it?" she asked coldly. Though, he couldn't hear because of the tape over her mouth. 

"I've always admired you, you know?" His hands were behind his back as he paced from side to side. "You were my world…I would have done _anything_ for you. But you always hated me. Thrown me off trains, back-knuckled me one too many times. I treasured those moments…whenever I got a cast for my nose, I was always thinking that it was your way of showing you cared for me too.

"Boy, was I stupid. So blind to see that you were in love with that stupid Arnold. What could he have offered you? Huh? That orphan boy…" he leaned in front of her. "Now that I have you here with me, tied up with no way to hurt me, I can do what I've always wanted to do to you. Ever since the first day I saw you…" 

His hands grasped her face and he kissed her through the duct tape. Helga squirmed and gave a muffled scream. Even through tape, it was really digusting. The look on his face as he was kissing her was apalling. She had no choice but to kick him in the shin. 

"Ouch! Fuck, Helga!" He hugged his leg. "That hurt!" 

Helga rolled her eyes. _No duh…_

***

Arnold walked through the green unlocked door cautiously. "Lila?" he growled. "I know you're in here…" he pushed open her bedroom door. 

"Arnold," smiled Lila with a plate of brownies in her hands, "so good of you to come over and visit me. Would you like some cookies?" 

"No," he said plainly. 

Lila pouted and put the plate down on her pink table and picked up a cup and tea pot. "Some tea perhaps?" 

"No. I don't want any of your poison." 

"I know my food isn't spectacular, but I wouldn't call it poison…" 

"I know it was you, Lila. I just can't figure out why or how." 

"I'm a very complex woman," she said. 

"You took Jackie away from me and Helga. Then you take Helga away from me…she thinks that I'm in love with you!" 

"Well, aren't you?" 

"Aren't I what?" 

"In love with me?" 

"You're crazy," he snapped. 

"I know for a fact that ever since the fourth grade, you've been in love with me! Feelings like that don't go away!" she stomped her feet on the ground. 

"…why did you do this?" 

"Because. I want you to know that I love you. I'd do anything – get anyone – just to show you." 

"But I don't love you!" 

"Well, I LOVE YOU! Can't you see? You were meant for me…if Helga loved you as much as I did, she wouldn't have acussed you of anything! She would have believed you and not get mad at you!" 

Arnold didn't say anything. 

"SEE!" She paused, "but since you love them so much, I have a proposition for you. I'm willing to let both Helga and the baby go. Right now they're with Brainy. I'll tell him to let them go if…" she walked up in front of him and held his hands, swinging them around playfully and put them behind him as she looked directly in his eyes. 

"If what? I'll do anything…" 

"If you'll say you love me and dump Helga, and kick her out of the Boarding House."  

"What? ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!" 

"Fine then…I guess you don't want them back into safety." 

"I couuld never love you. You're a worthless piece of crap which no one could ever love…" 

"Shut up!" she growled. 

"You're a conceited brat, with stupid braids…" 

"SHUT UP!" She slapped him across the face. 

Arnold was about to hit her back, but then realized his hands were handcuffed behind his back. Damn his slow reaction. 

She cleared her throat. "I'm going to make a phone call." She left the room. 

Arnold groaned. He looked up at the ceiling again and sighed. His eyes wandered around the room to see stuffed animals, unicorns, and tiny furniture. Then, he caught glimpse of a key on her dresser. 

"This is too good to be true," he said to himself. 

Quickly, he walked to the dresser. But, damnit, his hands couldn't reach up high enough. He backed away and kicked the dresser from the side. The key moved closer to the edge of the dresser. He kicked it again and the key fell on the ground. His limber body helped him ease down to get the key within the grasp of his fingers. 

He eagerly twisted the key in the key hole. Click. He was unlocked. Footsteps were heard and he quickly stood up, with his hands behind his back, pretending he was still handcuffed. Lila walked through the door. 

"Lila," he began, "I've been thinking…and I'm sorry. You were right. I _do_ have feelings for you." 

Lila grinned stupidly. "Really?" her eyes seemed to have stars in them, as they gazed at Arnold. She walked up towards him. 

"Yes." He walked up to her as well and leaned into her. Her hands were down as he very carefully put the handcuffs around her wrists and locked them. "I find your controlness very…sexy…" 

"Oh Arnold!" she exclaimed, and tried to open her arms, but instead fell flat on her face. 

Arnold stepped off to the side and sprinted out of the door, closing it behind him. He pushed the hallway desk in front of the door. Off he went to Brainy's place. 

Arnold ran in front of the door of Brainy's house. The door was locked. He pounded on the door furiously. Brainy opened the door. "Arnold?" Arnold automatically threw a punch in the middle of his face, leaving Brainy unconscious on the floor. 

He could feel the adrenaline pump in his body…his sixth sense led him directly to Helga in Brainy's room. 

Helga was crying…Jackie was asleep. 

Arnold ran in and saw Helga strapped in the chair. He kneeled in front of her, his eyes full of worry and relief. Helga couldn't bear to look at him. She tried so hard to avoid eye-contact, but it didn't work. Her teary eyes connected with his. Though she could say no words, her eyes told the whole thing. 

"It's okay, Helga," cooed Arnold. "Just stay still…I'm going to pull the tape off." He tore the tape off of her lips. Being the strong girl she is, she didn't scream but instead she cried. Arnold got up and began to untie the ropes holding her down. 

"I'm sorry, Arnold, I'm really sorry...I should have believed you in the first place." she began to sob hysterically. "Maybe if I believed you in the first place this never would have happened…"

Once he finished untying her, he kneeled in front of her again and cupped her cheek with his hand and wiped her tears away with his thumb.   
"No, you have no reason to be sorry. I'm the one who's sorry...I thought you knew that I love you. I love the way you laugh, I love your sarcastic humor, I love the way you kiss me, the way you comb your hair. I love you…so much, Helga. I can't stand a day without you." 

"I can't either…I missed you so much, Arnold." She flinged her arms around him and they were both kneeling on the ground. 

Arnold pulled her into a kiss. A warm, sweet, tangy kiss. Helga could taste his Winterfresh gum he always chewed. They were lip-locked for the longest time, kiss after kiss…indulging in each other every second. Together they shared a kiss which let out all their feelings, whole-heartedly. Helga's head was spinning, and Arnold's world turned upside down. 

As he pulled apart from her lips, a question just rolled off his tongue. "Marry me, Helga." 

"Did you just say…" 

Arnold was just as astonished as she was. "Please, Helga…let's get married." 

"Are you sure about this?" 

"Why not? We love each other…we have a kid, for Heaven's sake! I can't think of a better resolution for this problem. So what do you say?" 

"But Arnold, there are so many things we haven't done…do you really want to bind ourselves forever? Through college too?" 

"Well, I didn't think about that…but I _do_ know that I want to marry you someday…" 

"Then, Arnold, ask me someday. When we're both ready…and when we're not teenagers. And I swear, that I'll love you forever." 

Arnold smiled and took her in his arms again. 

"Do you smell that?" 

"Uh, I don't think Jackie's been changed for a while," said Helga.

"Love me faithfully! / See how I am faithful: / with all my heart / And all my soul / I am with you / Though I am far away." 

A/N: Hope you liked this last chapter. I didn't quite know how to end it…Maybe there'll be another chapter coming up…with a wedding! Whoo! And, I'm sorry if things went wrong, and I'm sorry if ideas were stupid. But please bear with me. I'm sick, and I'm groggy…


End file.
